A Change of Heart and Soul
by Jules13
Summary: Caleb has a plan to take Alison away from Rafe but in the end will it destroy him?
1. A meeting in the park

A Change of Heart And Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned any of the PC group.. if I did the show wouldn't get canned! I might throw in a couple of original characters but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ali couldn't believe what she had done. She had betrayed the only man she felt she would ever love with his worst enemy.  
  
'What am I going to do?' She asked herself as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
There wasn't a way to soften the blow that Rafe would receive when he found out. How could someone easily tell the man that they have wanted to marry for over a year that they had slept with the only person in the world that could destroy everything sacred to them?  
  
"I have to tell him." She said softly as she looked around the park, sitting on the bench she had occupied so many times before. She couldn't deny that something had changed in her that night. It had only been last week and she had avoided Caleb and the subject of their night of passion. Rafe had been worried about her the morning he had came back to their apartment after searching for her.  
  
'He loves me so much and I do this to him.' She was sick of herself and she blaimed not only herself but Caleb and Livvie.  
  
'If it hadn't been his damn ring and her silly wish this would have never happened.'  
  
She couldn't help but admit that a part of her had enjoyed herself and possibly even wanted it. She had never felt such passion with Rafe. With Rafe it was slow and gentle but the night Caleb had taken her it had been riveting and exciting. She never knew of the talk that Livvie had had with Rafe about the dark side being seductive but if she had she would have agreed. She could still feel his touch and the taste of her skin. Closing her eyes she shook her head and tried to chase away the sinful images her memory displayed before her.  
  
"It would have never happened if it hadn't been for that ring." She said sadly dropping her face into her hands.  
  
"Are you so sure about that Alison?" Came a deep husky voice from behind her.  
  
Standing up she whirled around to face him, the man that had led her astray with just one touch. He looked disconcetingly handsome as always in his black button up shirt and black leather pants.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." She stated bluntly as she stepped back away from the bend where he rested his hands.  
  
"Why not, it's a public park." His off handed manner helped to remind her of how much she hated him.  
  
"You know what I mean Caleb. We can't be seen together. People will talk."  
  
Shrugging he straightened up and walked around the bench. Stopping infront of her he looked down into her blue eyes, his own greyish ones displaying nothing of the kidness he had shown her when she had thought Rafe was lost in Hell forever.  
  
"Didn't think you cared about what people thought of you Alison." Reaching towards her he brushed a stray strand of her golden locks away from her face.  
  
Instintively Alison stepped back, loathing the skip in her heart beat as his finger tips brushed her cheek. He was everything she hated, evil, manipulative, egotistical, demented and not to mention destructive. Even though he was all those things she had let him touch her, make love to her and she knew she would burn in hell for her adultry.  
  
"I only care about what Rafe would think. To hell with the others, he's the only one I care about."  
  
Caleb gave her a half smile and the look on his face told her that he didn't quite believe the little front she was putting on.  
  
"That's not what if felt like to me that night." Stepping up closer to her he reached out once more and Alison was rooted to where she stood, mesmerized by the look in the vampire's eyes.  
  
"You'll be the end of me Alison." He whispered softly, his head descending towards hers. She knew that she should turn away from him and break the spell his voice was casting on her but she couldn't. As his lips brushed softly against hers all thoughts of Rafe and Livvie escaped her and she found herself clinging to his shirt. It was almost like she was trying to push him away and hold him there at the same time.  
  
***** Lifting his face he brushed his lips against her forehead and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. He wasn't sure when he had began to feel something for the blonde goody two shoes. Maybe it had been when he kissed her to silence her at Joshua's or maybe it was before then. She had a light in her that Livvie never had and he was afraid to exstingush that light. He knew that if he were to persue Alison it would destroy them both and the last thing he wanted was to break her of her spirit, after all it was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place.  
  
"I've thought about that night everyday." He whispered in her ear and smiled at the small shudder that went through her. He knew she was unable to resist his charms now that she knew what it was like to be in his arms. He knew a part of her was still very much in love with Rafe but in time that could become a small part. The Slayer had been a thorn in his side for what felt like an eternity and the knowledge that he held this beautiful, vibrant woman's heart almost drove him to madness.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you Alison. He's always pulling stunts that would take him away from you. He went to Hell thinking he could stop this war that only he continues to wage against me."  
  
He felt an ache in his chest as she pulled away from him, her eyes narrowed and full of accusation.  
  
"If it hadn't been for that stupid ring of yours he would have never gone to Hell in the first place and we would have never..."  
  
"Made love?" He finished for her in a questioning tone, his eyes gazing lazily down at her.  
  
"N-No." She replied in a jerky tone but he noticed that she hadn't denied that they had made love.  
  
He knew that he had unlocked a part of her that she had kept hidden for years. Who would have known that little miss Alison Barrington was such a wanton seductress. Livvie had gotten her wish, that had been the most memorable night of his life and he wanted to experience that again.  
  
"You want me Alison, a part of you has always wanted me. For years I was kidding myself about Olivia being my soul mate. How could I ever latch myself to such a scheming piece of work?"  
  
Shaking her head Alison stepped away from him, not wanting to hear his hypnotic voice or look into his mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"You two are perfect for each other. You're both liars and your souls are as black as night."  
  
Caleb would have once laughed and said she was right about his soul but the past few months as he had gotten to know Alison better he had felt a part of him change for the better. As much as he loathed to admit it he did have a conscience and she had succeeded in bringing out the best and worst out of him.  
  
We he had seen the tears in her eyes the night Rafe had traveled to hell it had been his undoing. He had known about there little plan to steal his ring from the very beginning and yet he had allowed her to get close to him and make her speach about trust and friendship. Turning away from her he stepped towards the bench and sat down.  
  
"You're mine now and soon you'll come to realize that and take pleasure in it."  
  
A sneer crossed her pretty face as she looked down at him.  
  
"You're so full of yourself aren't you? With your rock music and your devil may care ways. I'm Rafe's girl, I'll always be Rafe's girl and there is nothing you can change about that!" Turning away from him she walked away from him and towards town, trying to put as much distance as she possibly could.  
  
Back on the bench Caleb smiled and shook his head.  
  
"That's was you think Alison, but things change." He was already devising a plan to steal her away from Rafe he just needed a little time a patience.  
  
End of Chapter One.. Read and Review.. I know there are alot of Ali/Rafers out there but I like the thought of Caleb and Alison. Tell me what you think and I may decide to continue. Thanks. 


	2. Thoughts in turmoil

Chapter Two  
  
Caleb always got what he wanted and it was obvious to Alison that he wanted her but why she did not know.  
  
"What does he want with me?" she asked herself softly as she entered the Elixer. She was relieved to see that the club was as packed as usual, it still being daylight and all. Jack wasn't busy at the bar talking with Livvie and Alison felt a wave of shame pass over her. No matter how much she hated the girl the thought of sleeping with the one man Livvie loved still felt wrong. Her first instinct was to turn around and walk out the door but she had nowhere else to go. Rafe was busy at the gym and she didn't feel comfortable being around him while she carried this horrible secret around with her. She had been so close to telling him but he had stopped her.  
  
Starting over a fresh was a nice thought but Alison knew that would never happen. Even though Rafe didn't know of Alison's betrayel she and Caleb did and she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Caleb threw this in Rafe's face. Once Caleb had said he would never hurt her and yet he had lied to her about the ring but then again she had been stringing him along trying to get close enough to get the ring from him.  
  
'I'm just as bad as he is.' She thought sadly to herself as she darted into the bathroom trying to stay out of Livvie and Jack's site. She couldn't help but wonder at Jack's new attitude towards Livvie. Alison had heard that Caleb had kicked Livvie out the morning after that fateful night and that the dark haired girl had moved in with Jack. Alison was baffled at Jack's change of attitude towards the scheming brunette.  
  
"This town and it's inhabitants never fall to amaze me." She told her reflection in the mirror. Atleast she was happy with the fact that she still had a reflection. What would have happened if Caleb had have bitten her. There would have been no way of hiding that. After dodging Joshua so long to give into Caleb was a nasty blow.  
  
"I traded one evil for another." She stated gloomily as she dried her eyes. When had she started crying she wasn't sure but the tears were there on her face as she looked at herself. She had told Rafe that she wanted to marry him as soon as possible but how could she go through it with this on her conscience and Caleb out there probably vowing to make their lives together a living hell. She was beginning to think that hell was a walk in the park compared to living in Port Charles. Maybe after the wedding they could leave town, leave the madness behind him. Alison had a sickening feeling that Caleb would follow them wherever they may go, be it bodily or in memory.  
  
"Maybe Rafe is better off without me." Turning around she leaned on the edge of the sink and shook her head. She knew she was talking crazy but Rafe deserved so much better. A year ago she would have never done this but a year ago the ring hadn't been in the clutches of a cold calculating vixen. Alison knew that she had to make some big descsions but she didn't know what to do, she was lost. There wasn't anyone that she could talk to about this. Not Jack, Jamal, her mother or even Rafe, the one person who she always felt she could confide in.  
  
"Knowing the truth would either kill him, drive him to kill, or just plain drive him away from me." Straightening up she spun around and glared at her reflection.  
  
"A find mess you've gotten yourself into Barrington, now to find your way out."  
  
Caleb sat on the bench a few minutes after Alison stormed away, memories of their night together going through his mind. She was so sweet and fragile to look at but he knew of her inner spirit and the fire that burned within her was consuming. The Slayer didn't deserve just a treasure. He had over heard Elizabeth talking of Rafe and Alison's upcoming wedding and had restrained himself by grabbing the older Barrington by her throat. She was actually happy her daughter was settling down with a mere human that couldn't give Alison the love or life she deserved.  
  
Standing up from the bench he stalked out of the park and headed towards his apartment. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do. This wedding of theirs was not going to happen, he would make damn sure of that. The truce that Rafe had offered him was like rubbing salt into a wound and Caleb had wanting nothing more than to crush the man beneath his heel and force him to leave Alison alone. Caleb wanted Rafe out of town and away from the only sunlight in his dark lonely world. Telling Livvie good bye and throwing her out of his apartment was the best thing he had done in years. He had finally let go of the memory of Olivia. Livvie would have never measure up to his long dead love's memory. She was only a carbon copy that was littered with flaws.  
  
He had had a glimpse of his Olivia when Tess was in control of Livvie but Tess was long go having receeded back into the depths of Livvie's tarnished soul. Caleb knew that Livvie was a lost cause. She would always be selfish, manipulative and untrustworthy. Walking into his apartment a few minutes later he scanned the living room around him. He had thrown away all of Livvie's things and anything that reminded him of her. It was almost as if the girl had never lived there. In his opinion she was dead to him now, lost along with his prescious Olivia, never once more to attain. He had been a fool to think they could reclaim the love that he and his young bride to be had shared. After Livvie had stabbed him in the heart with a stake when he was most vulnerable but he was allowed to come back to earth and giving into her was a mistake he would never make again.  
  
He wondered what Alison was doing at that very moment as he relaxed on his couch and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
"She's probably with Rafe or somewhere thinking about Rafe." He knew he could make a wish on his ring and she would come to him but he didn't want her that way. He wanted her to come to him willingly. That would be the sweetest surrender of all for Alison to just give herself freely to him with no worries or doubts. A normal man would say he needed all the luck in the world to accomplish such a thing but Caleb did not believe in luck but he did believe in fate. It had been fate that had brought him and Alison together in the same place when Livvie made that wish and fate had allowed them to experience a night of true passion and bliss. The ring had not had an effect on him, being his own family heirloom but it had had an effect on Alison but maybe that was the push that she needed to realize that her future wasn't with Rafe, the person she considered her soul mate.  
  
Closing his eyes Caleb laid his head back and pictured Alison infront of him, not the Alison from this morning but the Alison from that night. Her true self. An Alison without regrets, inhibitions and conscience. His Alison, the one that set his body a fire and felt so soft and warm against his body.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Once more I'd like to ask you to review.. it's coming along.. there just might be a plot in here somewhere ~grin~.  
  
Tamara: Thanks for the review reading your fics is what jump started me on this one.. I have you to thank for the spurt of creativity.  
  
Stephie1974: Thanks for the review, I'll try to update as much as I can 


	3. A stolen kiss

Chapter Three  
  
Alison dried what was left of her tears and left the bathroom head held high as she passed by Livvie and Jack who seemed to be in a deep discussion about something. She looked around the club hoping to see another friendly face but Jamal had been so busy with Imani lately that he never seemed to be around when she needed him. But she couldn't be selfish, after all Jamal had lied to Joshua to be able to keep a close eye on her. Even though things hadn't been the same between them since Rafe came into the picture they had still remained friends. Deciding the Elixer wasn't the scene she wanted to be in at the moment she quietly left, not bothering to look back at the two sitting at the bar talking.  
  
'I hope Jack knows what he's getting into inviting her back in his life again.' Alison thought to herself as she walked down the side walk. She wasn't sure she knew where she was going, she was just following her feet. She contemplated on paying her mother a visit but the older Barrington woman had been around Chris Ramsey so much that Alison was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Without realizing it her feet had led her to Caleb's apartment. She was about to knock on the door when she stopped herself.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She questioned herself in a soft voice and gasped as the door swung up to reveal Caleb standing before him. He looked just as he did when she left him at the park minus his shirt.  
  
"To what do I owe this unexpected yet pleasant surprise?" Came his deep husky voice as he trailed his gaze up and down her taunt form.  
  
"I-I don't know. I was lost in thought when I was walking and ended up here. I better leave." She said hurridly and turned to leave.  
  
Caleb's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, stilling her attempt to walk away.  
  
"But you just got here Alison, won't you come inside and visit for a while." His seductive voice was imploring and she noted the hint of a smile as he spoke to her.  
  
Turning back around to face him she shook her head. "No I have to go, Rafe is probably waiting for me. We still have so much to plan before out wedding."  
  
Alison had failed to notice the fact that Caleb was gently pulling her into his apartment. The sound of th door closing behind her caused her to take in a sharp breath. She felt like a caged animal waiting for a bigger animal to come and eat her up. How could she have went there, she hated this man and yet she always seemed to find herself at his doorstep.  
  
"Ah, the blessed event. I still haven't gotten my invitation yet." He commented as he released her arm and leaned against the door, blocking her only route of escape.  
  
"That's because you're not invited." She told him darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Shrugging he gave her a lazy look as he took in her cold gaze. "Doesn't seem right, me being the last father of the bride and all or are you going to let Ramsey walk you down the aisle now? I heard he and your mother are becoming quiet the couple. It's amazing how she could go from me to him."  
  
Alison narrowed her eyes as he spoke of her mother. "Maybe she likes Chris because he has a pulse and a heart beat." She shot at him, her nostrils flaring with anger.  
  
The little comment about him not having a pulse or a heartbeat hurt and angered him at the same time. Reaching out he grabbed ahold of her shirt and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You of all people should know that I have a heart beat and a pulse. Didn't you feel my pulse against you lips or my heart beat against your chest as I held you close?" He knew his voice was weaving it's magic around her, he could see her pupils become dialated as her eyes showed the desire that had been there the night they had made love.  
  
Leaning his head down he stopped his lips a meer ince from hers. His breath played against her sking as his other hand tangled in her hair. He hadn't expected her to come to his apartment that day and he knew that he should be taking the plan he had in mind slow but having her so close to him was maddening. He had never felt this much desire eating away at him as he felt with Alison. She was everything he wasn't, pure, sweet, innocent. and even though a part of him wanted to destroy those attributes in her the other part wanted to coveted her and keep her the way she was.  
  
It was too soon to make proclaimations of love, she would never believe him and Alison laughing him in the face as he bared his soul to her was something he could not take. She was his weakness and luckily only he knew about it. Alison thought he was playing a game with her, trying to destroy her life with Rafe but it was so much more than that to Caleb. He could care less about the Slayer and the senseless war they had raged against each other. The whole town of Port Charles could go to hell for all he cared. All he wanted was the woman infront of him.  
  
"Caleb this is wrong, we can't do this." She whispered against his lips and his name falling from her lips was his undoing. Any restraint he had before was gone. Ignoring her protest he pulled her closer as his lips claimed hers. She took his breath away and caused his heart to skip a beat as she responded to his kiss. She might say that she loves Rafe but her kiss told him something very different.  
  
As she came to her senses he felt her struggle against him and released her. Stepping back he put a hand to his kiss swollen lips and studied her flushed face.  
  
"That can never happen again." She told him in a shakey voice the added, "Please left me leave."  
  
Stepping aside he gestured towards the door. "Your 'wish' is my command." He told her placing an emphasis on the word 'wish'. He knew that everytime she heard that word she would remember the wish that Livvie and made and the night that had resulted in it. Fixing her gaze forward she stalked to the door, flung it open and walked briskly out. He watched her walk down the hall and to the elevators all the while watching the gently sway of her hips and admiring the way she carried herself.  
  
"You'll be mine Alison, you'll see." He told her retreating back softly in a promising voice before closing the door as Alison walked into the elevator.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Ok I know that this one was probably short but it's really late and I wanted to get this out before the morning. Thanks to everyone for their reviews again.  
  
Robin: Glad you like it, I'm trying my best to keep in interesting by adding more characters.. although I would just love to write about Caleb and Alison alone together all the time. I just need a little be more interaction with other Port Charles characters. 


	4. Unanswered questions and a song from the...

Attention: Spoiler the next couple of episodes.. man I love having digital cable so I can see the previews for the following week. It's only a little mention of Alison's request to use the ring to make the night go away and a mention about Livvie trying to seduce Caleb after he had kicked her and he had fired his band members.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Alison stepped off the elevator and walked out of the apartment building. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions. Why had she gone there? Why had she let him kiss her? Why had he kissed her anyways? She was beginning to get a headache with all these unanswerable contemplations. She had to get some are and really quick for she was feeling slightly dizzy. Continuing along the sidewalk she by passed the park with the benches and went straight to the lake. If there was only a way to make that night go away, if she was on able to erase it. She had asked Caleb a couple of days after it happened if he could use his ring to erase the day but he had told her no, that he couldn't undo what had happened, there was no way to turn back time.  
  
Stopping infront of the lake Alison took a deep breath. Rafe was still worried about her, she knew that. After all she had made a scene at their sacred place when he had surprised her by taking her there but she couldn't handle that situation any better than what she did. She only hoped that when she did find the courage to tell him about that night in their barn he would be able to forgive her. Rafe was a good man but Alison knew he had his limits. Slowly sitting on the ground she took of her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her wishing that someone could give her the answers she so greatly desired. She had never questioned her love for Rafe before but ever since that night her dreams had been haunted by Caleb. First she thought that he might have been entering her dreams uninvited since he had done that once before when her and Rafe had been planning to get married the first time. But then she had realized that her dreams were the creations of her own imagination because in them she had been enjoying herself.  
  
Never once had she felt so empty and lost than she did at that moment. Running her fingers through her hair she closed her eyes and fought the tears that threatned to spill down her cheeks.  
  
'Why me? Why did I have to be the one with him when she made that god awful wish?' She questioned silently, her heart aching within her chest.  
  
"Alison?" came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
Startled Alison stood up and turned to find Jack behind her, Livvie was no where to be seen.  
  
"Jack. I didn't see you there." She gave a small sniffle and wiped at her eyes as one of her closest friends studied her, a curious yet worried look in his eye.  
  
"Ali are you ok?" Stepping forward he took one of her shakey hands in his.  
  
"Yeah I'm find, must be pre-wedding gitters." She told him with a shakey smile, hoping that he would believe her lie.  
  
"Well that's to be expected, you're wedding is only a week away and you don't seem to have a great track record when it comes to weddings." Jack gave her a teasing grin as he released her hand.  
  
Alison gave a small laugh that seemed rather hollow even to her own ears. "Yeah. This one will be different though. It's going to be small, only family and friends and this time Caleb Morely is not invited. He can't pull that whole married to my mother bit again." Her eyes grew cold as she thought about her last wedding and how miserable she had felt when she had thought that Rafe was her brother. That had all been Caleb's doing and she couldn't help but wonder why he had started to be so nice to her when his soul purpose seened to be to ruin the lives of everyone she cared about.  
  
Shaking her head to push away the memories of her previous wedding she smiled at Jack. "So you and Livvie are getting chummy again I see. Be careful Jack, that girl always has a trick up her sleeve."  
  
Nodding in agreement he shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged, "She's hurting and needs a friend and I don't know why but I feel like it's my duty to look after her while she's getting over this ugly break up with Caleb. Did you know that she stole his ring?"  
  
"Yeah I was with Caleb when he." Alison trailed her sentence off, if she were to tell Jack that she was with Caleb when Livvie made a wish he would have questioned that she didn't want to answer.  
  
"You were with Caleb when he what Alison?" Jack arched a brow and studied the blonde girl even more closely. She was hiding something and he knew it, but what exactly?  
  
"When he realized that his ring was a fake. I guess that's why they split up. He felt he couldn't trust her anymore." Turning away from him Alison looked out over the water and wished for once that Jack would leave her alone to her thoughts.  
  
"Alison I think it's time you come clean about what's really bothering you." Jack told her as he turned her around to face him.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Caleb was feeling like a caged animal as he paced around his apartment. His music wasn't the same now that his life had changed so drastically. When he had wanted the ring the song he used to lure the person with it out in the open had come so easily. When he had been wanted to seduce Tess to reclaim Livvie the words had just flown from him like a river but now, now he was completely at a loss for lyrics. Closing his eyes he tried to conjure up a thought that would bring the words to him. The visions that he had been having of him and Alison flew to mind and he was lost in the memory.  
  
'I could write a song about that night.' He thought to himself and found the words coming to him this time pouring from deep with in his soul.  
  
Even though I sleep.. you are on my mind..  
  
in the waking hours of the day before the sun shines its eternal rays.. you are on my mind..  
  
the thought of you seems to cave me in..  
  
I begin to fall.. never to hit the bottom..  
  
never to touch reality..  
  
you are always there.. on my mind..  
  
when the night is dark and lonely you are the light that shines through the shadows..  
  
the light that brings me close to sanity yet allowing me still to dream.. as I sit alone here.. without you beside me.. you are on my mind  
  
The word were coming so easily. He knew they needed a little work but there was an emotion in these words that he had never felt before. If he were the same old Caleb set out to destroy even those he loved we would have gladly named the song Alison but to do that would to drive her further away than she already was. Sitting down he took his pad of paper and pen and began to write the lyrics down as they came to mind.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Thanks to all that have reviewed so far. The poem is one of my own and I thought I'd put it in there instead of copying someone else's music for Caleb to use.  
  
Bethany2 , stephie1974, Lucy and Robin: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the support. 


	5. Lies told to friends and pretty words cr...

Chapter Five  
  
The song was finished and he had to admit it was the best work that he had done in a while. But how to get Alison to hear it and know the meaning behind his words? Caleb was in silent contemplation when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to feel a surge of hope that it was Alison coming back.  
  
'Don't be a fool. She's probably off with her slayer soul mate.' "But she's thinking of me. I can feel it." He said softly as he dropped the pad of paper on the couch and walked to the door. Opening the door he arched a brow as he took in the appearance of Livvie.  
  
What are you doing here Olivia. I thought I made it clear the other night that we're through."  
  
Sashaying past him Livvie tossed him a dark look over her shoulder. Gone was the pleading look, she know had the aura of a huntress. 'This is not going to be pretty.' He thought sullenly to himself as she made herself at home by sitting on the couch. She had grabbed up the pad of paper and had begun to read the lyrics that he had reached deep down in his forgotten soul to find.  
  
"Pretty words Caleb. Who are they for?" Her eyes were curious and her voice held a hint of coldness. She obviously knew they weren't for her. "Who's your new groupie? Some whore you picked up at the Elixer?"  
  
Striding acrossed the room his snatched the pad of paper from her and dropped it on the table. "It's none of your damn business who the song is for."  
  
Her eyes widened at his harsh tone and as she stood up she flipped her hair over her shoulder in a attempted show of indifference to his cold feelings toward her.  
  
"I was just curious as to who.. I mean what you've been doing lately."  
  
Caleb sneered at her nonchalant slip of the tongue and grabbing her by her wrist he pulled her towards the door none to gently. Opening the door with his free hand he pushed her through the opening and nodded to him. "Good bye Olivia."  
  
As she opened her mouth to respond he slammed the door in his face. 'She is getting meddlesome.' He thought darkly. 'And I don't like people who meddle in my affairs.' If getting rid of Livvie for good would bring him closer to attaining Alison then he would be more than happy to rid the world of the twisted brunette.  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
Back at the lake Alison was chewing nervously on her lip as she tried to find the right words to explain her situation to Jack. 'What if he tells Livvie? Then it'll be all over town. I might have been able to trust him in the past but now I'm not so sure.'  
  
Shaking her head she gave him a brave, cheerful smile. "You know me I'm a perfectionist and the wedding has me all tied up in knots. Like you said, my weddings don't seem to go at all like they are planned. I'm just worried about what Caleb will do next to stop mine and Rafe's happiness."  
  
There, it wasn't a complete lie now was it? She was worried about Caleb's next move and if he would use their night of mistaken passion against her and Rafe. She watched as Jack mulled over her answer and relaxed inwardly as he released her nodding his head. "You have every reason to be nervous but I have a feeling this wedding will go off without a hitch. By the end of next week you'll be married to the one man you will love for the rest of your life."  
  
Alison couldn't help but wonder at his last statement. Why did he say that and not 'married to Rafe the rest of her life.' Did Jack know something that she didn't? Pushing the thoughts away she reached forward and gave him a quick embrace.  
  
"Well I better be going. Rafe's probably looking for me."  
  
Giving Alison his signature boyish smile, Jack nodded and stepped aside for her to pass. He didn't complete believe her story but he wasn't going to push her any further. When she was ready to confide in him she would. As he watched her walk away a sad expression past over his face.  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into now Ali?' he mused sadly to himself.  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
I know this one was shorter but we have a hurricane about to hit land in a few hours and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Seems like Casey is back in the flesh. I'm going to have to stick her in my story some how. I know I really haven't had any interaction with Rafe but it's coming up. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and I promise that I'll update when I can.  
  
Robin: Thanks for the review about my poem ~blush~ I was a bit nervous about putting my own stuff up there. Fanfiction is one thing, poetry that comes from you emotions is another.  
  
Lucy: ~grin~ I'm writing as fast as I can you wittle slave driver you! J/k! For real though, I'm going to try to update as soon as the storm lets me. I'm not sure if the power is going to go out tomorrow before PC comes on and I use that as my inspiration. I should have bought a lap top with a battery when I had the money. ~kicks self really hard~  
  
stephie1974: Thanks, I couldn't do as great of a job if I didn't have you guys pushing me onward. 


	6. Dream a lil dream and sing a lil song

Chapter Six  
  
Alison walked along the sidewalk, the sky behind her darkening slowly into dusk. Wrapping her arms around herself she shiver slightly from the chill in the September air. As she passed by the bridal shop she stopped for a moment and looked at the beautiful manaquin dressed in an elegant white wedding dress. She smiled as she imagined herself dressed in that dress walking down the ailse to meet her future husband. With that thought in her mind she walked the rest of the way home, warmthed by her shining future with Rafe. When she entered the apartment she was surprised to find that Rafe still wasn't home. Deciding to take a quick nap before she started dinner she laid down on the bed, the image of the dress etched in her memory.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Alison looked in the mirror at her beaming reflection. There were tears of happiness in her eyes as she turned a full circle loving the swish of the skirt. It has a Rennasaince flare to it with a high empire like waste and poofed up sleeves with pink ribbons sewn into the slashes. The baby pink roses she had on top of her hair were styled to look like a crown. She loved every bit of her reflection and there was no denying she painted a pretty picture. She had decided to go light on the make-up, after he always loved her to go natural. She delighted in the skip in her heart as she thought of him, the man she was destined to spend the rest of her live with, her one true love.  
  
As her mother came up behind her to tell her it was time she nodded and sinched her dress in her hand, bringing the hem up so as not to drag it. Walking to the door she took the offered bouquet of pink roses from her mother with her free hand and leaning over kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.  
  
"You look lovely Alison, I'm so proud of you." Her mother was postively glowing with the pride she felt for her daughter. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined having a little girl as lovely as Alison Barrington was. Stepping through the threshold of the door Alison heard the music coming from the inner part of the building. It didn't look like a church, more like an old castle. She'd never seen this place before and she wondered briefly why they had decided on this one then she remembered, he had insisted. He had said that this place made him feel at home. It was far away from the hectic trials and tribulations of Port Charles and she was happy for the little break from the drama. Walking down the stone steps she smiled at Jack and Jamal, her two very best friends that had insisted on giving her away.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you two." She told them through misty eyes as they led her through the foyer and to the room that held the awaiting wedding party. Stopping for a moment she allowed Jack to pull her veil down over her face, obscuring her sense of sight. For a moment she was worried that she would trip over her own feet but she comforted herself in the thought that Jack and Jamal were there to lead her the rest of the way. Stopping in front of the minister she squeezed both their hands before releasing them to take the hands of her beloved.  
  
The vows were spoken in hush whispers and she could barely making out his voice from the nervous roaring in her ears but she followed the motions even though she couldn't see clearly. Once the rings were exchanged and they were pronounce man and wife Alison held her breath as her new husband lifted her veil to kiss her. What she saw shocked her into silence and almost made her fall backwards.  
  
"Caleb?!" She screamed as he pulled her to him, and bringing her face closer his lips claimed her own. She was drowning and she felt she would surely die from such a feeling but she didn't instead she woke with a small gasp, sitting straight up in bed.  
  
'I'm in trouble.' She thought to herself as her mind poured over what she had just dreamt.  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
In his apartment Caleb also woke but with a different reaction. He had gotten what he wanted. Alison had married him in his dreams and the connection felt so real that he knew without a doubt that she had experienced the same dream too. She had been so beautiful in her prestine white dress. The pink flowers were a bit of a nuesance but he had to admit they added to her pure, unflawed beauty. He now knew the obsession that Joshua had felt towards the blonde angel of a girl.  
  
Standing up from his bed he poured himself a brandy and downed it in one gulp. It was going to take a lot of planning, time and patience but she was worth it. The Slayer was not going to marry Alison, he'd make sure of that. A thought came to form in his mind. He could give the song to Alison for a 'wedding present'. Walking into the living room he picked up the pad of paper and his acoustic guitar and began to strum out the cords that would make the song one that Ms. Barrington would never forget.  
  
He hadn't decided if he wanted to put the song on tape and slip it into her bag or play for him alone, in his apartment where only her ears could hear his words. There wasn't any magic involved in this song, just his emotions put into words. He knew he was a fool for believing that the words would be enough but it was a chance that he had to take. Deciding his best bet would be to lure her to his apartment where he could play that song for her he smiled and picking up the phone dialed her number. Her voice came on the phone, low and husk from the nap she had just had.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alison it's me. Can you come over?" He smiled at the little intake of breath he heard on the other line.  
  
"No, now is not a good time." She told him and he could hear the forced coldness in her voice. She was trying to act unaffected by him but she was failing miserably.  
  
"It's about the other night. I think I have found a way to make it go away. That way we can be free to live the lives we are destined to live." He took her silence as a sign that she was thinking it over. Finally her voice came back on the line.  
  
"I'll be right over." She told him and he heard the wariness in her voice before she hung up.  
  
Leaning back on his couch he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She was falling right into his hands and there was nothing Rafe could do about it. Quickly standing up he prepared a mock alter that would suffice into convincing Alison that he was attempted to erase that night. The blood red candles gave the darkened apartment a romantic glow. Slipping off his shirt he ran a hand through his hair as he poured himself a glass of wine. He wanted another unforgettable night with her and he was prepared to pull out all the stops.  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Ok, I didn't get a chance to watch PC today because the news had the hurricane stuff all over it and well I can't update this until my internet is cut back on. The hurricane messed up my road runner. I have lights but no internet.. ironic isn't it? ~sigh~ Oh well.  
  
Lucy: Well if you had held your breath you wouldn't have been in much trouble. I got this chapter out before I thought I would. ~Whoo hoo internet's back on!~  
  
Cherry Jade: Kewlness a new face! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review. I agree they should let us fans write the last episode.. heh we'd probably make a lot of Rali fans angry though.. ~innocent look~ 


	7. Emotions realized and a untruthful propo...

Chapter Seven  
  
Alison looked at the phone after she placed it back on the base. She wondered what he had planned. Her mind was riddled with questions as she pulled on a sweater and left the loft. She quickly made her way to his apartment careful not to be seen by anyone. She had been meeting him a lot and sooner or later someone was bound to notice it and tell Rafe.  
  
'Hopefully this is the last time I'll have to see him by myself.' She thought to herself and wished it could be the very last time she saw him. Even as she thought this her heart ache at the thought of not seeing Caleb again and she was baffled by the feeling. They weren't even friends, not real ones anyways. She had fooled him into believing that she wanted him to be her friend but that ruse was over now. She came to a stop down the hall from his doorway and as she realized that it was open she could hear soft music coming from his living room. As she drew closer she heard his husky voice singing words that she couldn't quite make out yet. Stopping right at the threshold she peeked in and found Caleb sitting in his chair shirtless with his acoustic guitar held delicately in his strong arms as he strummed out the most beautiful song she had ever heard.  
  
She could hear the words now and the went straight to her soul tugging at her heart, pleading for her to listen. She was bewitched by his voice and she knew it but for some reason she didn't want to stop listening. Mesmerized by his song she found herself walking slowly into the room. Looking up he didn't miss a beat of the song as he stood up and walked towards her. As the song ended Alison closed her eyes and Caleb in one swift motion laid the guitar off to the side and pulled her close, his lips capturing hers in a soft embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The first night have been rushed and passionate, tonight he wanted to take his time and savor the moment and the young woman in his arms. He knew that any moment the spell could be broken and that was something he would not allow. Sweeping her up in his arms he closed the door with his heel and carried her into his bedroom. The sheets had been changed since the last time Livvie had slept on them and all traces of her scent were gone. He felt her hands exploring his chest and placing her gently on the bed he covered her body with his.  
  
The knock on the door brought him back to his senses. Cursing under his breath as he felt her tense under him he lifted off of her and saw the horror in her eyes. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid she had just been caught making love to her fiance's enemy. Standing up he grabbed a shirt from his armoire and slipped it on. He buttoned it up as Alison silently straightened her clothing and hair.  
  
"That song was beautiful." She told him in a shaky voice as she walked towards the living room.  
  
His hand shot out and he gently grabbed her arm, stopping in her tracks. "I wrote it for you." He told her with all the feelings he felt towards her showing in his eyes. He hadn't felt this vunerable since he professed his love to Livvie and he hoped Alison didn't throw his feelings away as the brunette vixen had.  
  
"I know." She replied softly, her eyes showing an inner battle, and added with a small smile. "You better get the door. Could be important."  
  
Nodding he released her and walked briskly towards the door. Opening it he had to supress a groan as he found Livvie stand there an accusing look in her eyes as she spied Alison standing behind him.  
  
"Now now. What have I interrupted?" She asked snidely as she pushed her way past Caleb to stop in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Caleb invited me over to hear his new song." Alison told her as she gestured towards the guitar.  
  
"Oh really? I've heard that Caleb has been writing a lot of songs. One about me in paticular." She said with narrowed eyes as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Alison didn't look fazed by Livvies coldness. "This one is about you too. I haven't heard the rest of his new stuff but I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
Caleb knew that Livvie was talking about the other song he had written the previous week before he had fired the rest of the band. The differences in the songs were evident in there tone, meaning and words. Livvie had already glanced at the one that Caleb had written for Alison but it had been the rough copy.  
  
"Oh really Caleb. How about you play it for me." Caleb knew that if he played the song again Alison would be ensnared in the magic the song held for them alone. He was about to make an excuse as to why he couldn't do an encore performance when Alison saved him the trouble.  
  
"I'm going to leave you two alone so you can share the song in private. I was just his test audience. He wanted a woman's point of view and I've already told him it was lovely. Now you can be the judge." She said quickly as she walked past him to the door. While Livve busied herself with straightening her blouse Caleb caught the lingering glance that Alison passed his way before she closed the door behind her.  
  
He had gotten to her and it was worth tolerating Livvie for the next five minutes. Turning to face his once upon a time lover Caleb gave her his signature devil may care smile. "So you want to hear the song I wrote?"  
  
As she nodded he picked the guitar up and played the song but without the emotion that he used when he played it for Alison. Livvie, though, was still mesmerized by his voice and believed without a doubt that the song was meant for her. As Caleb finished the last line and placed the guitar on the chair she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh baby that was wonderful. I knew you still loved me." She said as she showered his face with kissed. Standing there he allowed her to make a fool out of herself as a thought began to formulate in his head. He would make Alison jealous, destroy Livvie, stop the wedding, and he knew just how to do it but it was going to take a lot of tolerance, patience and imagination. Pulling away from Livve he held her arms gently in his hands and looked down at her.  
  
"Will you marry me Olivia?" He asked her and felt his stomach turn at the shining light of happiness in his eyes. Oh how glorious it would be when he finally put out that light for good.  
  
"Yes." She replied breathlessly and went into a flurry of talk of wedding arrangments. He allowed her to drone on as he poured himself a glass of wine. He wasn't sure he could take her to bed but if that would tire her out enough to make her go to sleep and leave him to his thoughts he would do it. Draining the glass he placed it on the table, spun around and swept her up in his arms much like he had done to Alison. He didn't take her to the bed though but to the couch where he silenced her with rough kisses which she welcomed with abondonment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alison walked away from Caleb's apartment unable to comprehend what had happened only a few moments before. She had been about to make love to him before Livvie had interrupted them. She was about to willing give herself to the man, no ring, no wish, just going on emotions. The song had been for her and though she knew it was wrong she had loved every word of it. She suddenly felt very dirty and very ashamed. She had to get home to Rafe and to a hot shower.  
  
Making her way back to the loft she was unaware that it had begun to rain. As she walked into her living room only a matter of minutes later she was shivering and chilled to the bone.  
  
"Alison?" She heard Rafe's voice as if it were a mile away instead of right in the next room. As the door closed behind her she stripped off the sweater and dropped the soaking wet woven material on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rafe come out of the bed room and walked towards her. Turning she grimaced inwardly at the concern in his eyes. She didn't deserve such a man. He thought her to be true and ever faithful when just under an hour ago she was about to lay down with his enemy. Even though the war between them was supposed to be over Alison felt like a pawn in there sick game of chest, always pushed to where one of them wanted her. She didn't know how to feel or think anymore. Walking passed him she spoke not one word as she went into the bathroom and closed the door locking it behind her.  
  
As Alison began to run the bath water Rafe rapped silently on the door. "Alison are you ok?" Closing her eyes she searched her mind for a good lie. She had never felt the need to lie to him as much as she had in the last couple of weeks.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to take a bath. I was caught in the ran and I'm chilled to the bone. I'll be right as rain in about half an hour ok. Can you start dinner or pick up something from town. I don't really feel like cooking tonight."  
  
Behind the door Rafe laid his head on the wooden surface. What was wrong with her? She had been acting weird the last few days. It had happened ever since he had come back from Hell and he wondered if she was still worried about losing him to some heroic battle he always seemed to entangle himself in. Straigtening up he nodded when she spoke through the door about dinner.  
  
"I'll go and pick something up from the café down the street. I'll only be a few minutes." He heard her muffle reply of "Ok." Through the door and shook his head. There was something wrong with his angel and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
Ok I know it's been a long long long time since I have updated and I'm sorry. With the hurricane, work, my anniversary and just being plain tired I haven't had all that much time to watch PC. I've been able to catch the past couple of episodes on Soapnet after work. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed.  
  
Next Chapter Info: Ok I'm going to have to incorperate conversation that Rafe had with Caleb while the girls were at the bridal shop. And we can't forget about the little comment Caleb made when Rafe left.. ~sigh~ It might not go with the current storyline on the show but hey.. this is the way it should have been written in my point of view.  
  
Lucy: Thanks, the dream just 'came' to me and you know soaps loooove to do dream sequences. I know I made Elizabeth a tad cheezy but hey.. it was a dream right?  
  
Anonymous: thanks for the review, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue.  
  
stephie1974: Naw.. Isabel was a joke. We had some flooding a bit of damage but it wasn't as bad as the storms that we've had in the past. Lost my internet for about eh.. 7 hours or so and my cable started to act screwy and wouldn't let me watch Soapnet and when PC was supposed to be on is was wall to wall Hurricane coverage.. blasted storm.  
  
Cherry Jade: You asked for more.. and here you go. Thanks for the review.. kewl name by the way.  
  
Robin: I'm in North Carolina.. one of the first states to get hit by Isabel. A friend of mine sent me a really kewl picture of it while it was just off the coast. It looks wicked kewl. I'll have to upload it to my sight and give you guys the link in my next update.  
  
Bethany2: I hate the thought that the show is ending right when it's getting juicy. I mean Kevin is walking again and he's back to normal. Chris has a crush on Lizzibeth and vice versa. Caleb is wanting Alison and desires to kill Livvie.. man they pack a lot of intrigue into 30 minutes. 


	8. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Chapter Eight  
  
Took her bath, scrubbing her skin till it was pink. Finally when she had washed from head to toe she stepped out of the tub and dried off. The effects of the song had wore off but the question of why she let his lyrics get to her lingered in her mind. Wrapped in a towel she opened the door slowly and peeked around the room.  
  
"Rafe?"  
  
When there wasn't an answer she padded into the bed room and pulled a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top along with other various under garments. Dressing quickly she walked back in to the bath room and hung the towel up. Turning the radio on she flipped through the stations. She jerked her hand away as she heard Caleb's most recent hit play over radio. As his voice filled the room she shook her head as tears of frustration filled her eyes. She had tried so hard to forget that night, to forgert him. Turning the radio of she turned away towards the window.  
  
She could see the street lights reflecting on the glass as she heard the the front door open. Turning around to face Rafe as he carried in two bags from the café down the street she forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Here let me help." She told him cheerfully, putting her best face forward as she walked quickly to his side and took one of the bags from him. Setting the bag on the kitchen table she pulled out one of the chairs and set doow as she began to pull various containers. There were two cups of tea and two sandwiches. Sitting down across from her Rafe gave her a curious look as he pulled out two containers of fries and a two slices of apple pie.  
  
"Are you ok? You seemed a little odd when you came home."  
  
Busying herself with unwrapping her sandwich she shook her head. "No I'm ok. I just got caught in the rain. Ran into Livvie and Caleb, they seem like their getting along a lot better."  
  
Rafe paused, his hand hovering over one of the styrofoam frie containers. "You ran into them? Where?"  
  
'Here I go again, another half truth.' She thought sadly but didn't let her emotion show in her eyes.  
  
"The park before it started raining." She told him before taking a bite of her sandwich. The action of eating dinner prevented them from further discussion of Caleb and Livvie. Rafe didn't say much to her before they went to bed that night, simply kissed her on her forehead before rolling over.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&& The next day dawned clear and beautiful and as Alison opened up the gym for the day she couldn't help but smile. Her wedding day was so close and soon all would be right with the world because she would have everything she ever wanted. Coming up behind her Rafe wrappend an arm around her shoulders and placed a loving kiss on top of her head.  
  
"And what are you smiling about?" He asked her as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Our wedding. I can't wait."  
  
"Well maybe you won't have to. I was thinking about us getting away from Port Charles and eloping." He told her with a smile and a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
Pulling away from him Alison turned to look him directly in the eyes. "Leave Port Charles and all of our family and friends? But you know I wanted to have them present at our wedding."  
  
Nodding Rafe pulled Alison close and replied in a soft coaxing voice. "But don't you think it would be nice to have a private wedding just the two of us? No worries about our wedding being postponed again. Think about it, no drama, just you, me and our vows."  
  
Alison looked up at him and realized what he was getting at. "You think Caleb is going to try to stop our wedding again don't you?"  
  
A serious look appeared in Rafe's eyes as he took in her worried look. "I did cross my mind yes. I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
Alison could completely understand where he was coming from but to just cut out on their family and friends would be wrong. She loved Rafe though and if it would set his mind at ease then she would agree to anything.  
  
"Ok but where do you want to go?"  
  
Smiling Rafe stepped back and walked away from a moment to grab a handful of pamplets.  
  
"Well there's the Hawaii, the Carribean's, Europe.. anywhere you want to go Angel and will go there. Just you and me."  
  
Alison's eyes widened at the slew of pamplets in his hands. "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
Looking from the pamplets to Alison Rafe gave her a boyish smile. "Actually these were ideas for our honeymoon but if we can somehow rope our honeymoon and our wedding together then that would be great."  
  
Nodding Alison smiled and was about to ask to look at the pamplets when there was a knock at the gym door. Turning she found a dark haired man standing at the window, a black back slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Must be a potential client. Why don't you invite him in while I go stock the refrigerator with watter." Rafe told her as he headed to the back.  
  
Opening the door Alison smiled up at the handsome man. "Hello there. You 're in time, we were just about to open for the day." She told him brightly as she stepped aside to allow him entry into the gym.  
  
The guy smiled as he looked around. "This is a nice place. I was hoping to get a membership here. I've got to leave town for a couple of weeks but when I get back I want to start training. I've even got a set work out in mind."  
  
Alison nodded as pulled a clip board with client applications from a near by table. "Here just fill this out and I'll be right back."  
  
Walking towards the back she picked up one of the pamplets as Rafe walked back up front with a box of bottled water. "So have you made a decision yet?"  
  
Shaking her head Alison picked up another pamplet. "I need a little time to think on these places. After all you only get a one first wedding and honeymoon. I want to do this right if we're going to elope. Whether you want to believe it or not, elopment does take some planning." Rafe nodded and smiled down at her before taking the box to the bar and opening it.  
  
Dropping the pamplets back on the table Alison walked back over to the man just in time to see him finish his application from where he sat on the couch. "Wow that was fast." She said as she smiled down at him. Standing up the man handed her the clip board and gave her a half grin.  
  
"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You're eloping?"  
  
Alison gave a small laugh as her cheeks began to redden. "Yeah. We've decided it's probably the best way for us. We've had a few complications in the past and we don't want anything to prevent us from going through with our marriage."  
  
Nodding the guy adjusted his shoulder bag. "I was supposed to get married but it just didn't work out."  
  
Alison's eyes widened and she reached out to give his hand a consoling squeeze. "What happened?"  
  
"My fiance' broke off the engagement yesterday. In fact we were supposed to be leaving for our honeymoon tonight. Today was to be our wedding day."  
  
Alison felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. How anyone could just up and break their engagement to a man as handsome as this one had to be an idoit. "I'm sorry to hear that." She told him as she dropped her hand away from his.  
  
He gave her a smile of gratitude and opened his bag. "Now that I think of it I have something that might just make your day. We were scheduled to got to this secluded bed and breakfast but now that we're not going to get married I think it's pointless that I go by myself."  
  
Alison shook her head and was about to protest when he continued on. "Don't say no. I mean, it's completely non-refundable and it took me a whole year to book the place. I'd hate to see a room as beautiful as this one go to waiste. Here's the brochure for it." He told her as he handed her a pamplet that showed the most beautiful bed and breakfast Alison had ever seen. She was completely speechless. Shaking her head she moved to hand the pamplet back to him. "We could never pay you back for this."  
  
"No I insist that you keep the brochure and take the room. Think of it as a wedding present."  
  
Alison smiled and chewed her bottom lip as a thought came to mind. "I'll accept this if you accept a free years membership to the gym." She told him and was delighted to see him smile and nod his head yes.  
  
"I think that would be a fair trade." He told her as he headed to the door. "I'll see you two when I get back. I hope you both have a lovely time there."  
  
"I'm sure we will and thank you again."  
  
"No problem." He told her before closing the door behind him. Adjusting the strap of his bag he smiled. "I just did a really nice thing. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." And in that instant his features turned from the smiling handsome stranger to the dark seductive looks of Caleb Morley.  
  
End of Chapter Eight:  
  
I know that it didn't go like the actual storyline in the show but I wanted to hurry the chapter along so that I could move Rafe and Alison to the bed and break fast the next chapter and have Caleb convince Livvie that the bed and breakfast would be the ideal place to get married. Hope this chapter wasn't to dull. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Please excuse typos and all that.. spell check is still being a pain.  
  
Tamara: Thanks for the link to the yahoo group. Oh and in a way I feel sorry for Rafe but I can't say if he'll be devistated or not because that would be giving away the ending ~wink~.  
  
Lexicon: Thanks for the review. Don't know if I would ever really want to write for a soap.. They change things so many times and the kids grow up in a matter of months. It's hard to keep track of everthing. I agree about the Dark Shadows thing. I've been a fan of that show since they started playing it on Sci Fi like 6 years ago. My mom used to watch in when she younger and has always had a thingy for Barnabas. I personally liked the guy that played the werewolf and I think is wild that his sister on the show played Veruca Salt on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
stephie1974: Tamara invited me to the yahoo groop for PC Opposites Attract. You might want to check it out. I haven't really seen sites dedicated to Alison and Caleb.. a lot of Rali pages though. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cherry Jade: Thanks for your support.. I really need it at this time. It was the song that made Alison succeptible to his charm but the thing is.. the song really didn't hold any magic.. it was more his words that touch Alison. '  
  
Anonymous: It's ok that you can't get into this story but I want to thank you for reading it anyways. It seems that they are going to leave us hanging this Friday because the show doesn't appear to be drawing to a close in the episode I watched today. ~sigh~ Oh well guys we'll see what happens Friday.  
  
Lucy: Thanks, I know that's not really how he asked her but hey.. I had to put it in there some how. Thanks for the review. 


	9. Two couples go into a bed and breakfast ...

Ok.. the show has come to an end and I was reading over the episodes on abc.com. Well I know exactly how I'm going to end it.. I just need to find away to get there I the story. I read on a message board that not only did Livvie wish for Caleb to have the most passionate night of his life but to have a baby. I don't really remember that part of the wish but hey.. I'm going to take the part of Alison being pregnant and run with it. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I don't know how many more chapters this story is going to be but I know I'm not going to end it at the wedding(s) like PC did. I'm not saying that the wedding are or aren't going to go through but heh.. a couple to 'get' together at the end, ah.. make that two. ~evil grin~ Oh by the way.. I'm six weeks pregnant.. going by the first day of my last period that is.. basically their adding in two weeks so I'm really 4 weeks pregnant but you know doctors.. what they say goes and who am I to tell them their looney in the head.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Alison was beaming as Rafe walked to the front and looked around for the man that had been filing out the application. "Where did that guy go."  
  
Shrugging Alison wrapped her arms around Rafe and kissed him on the cheek. "He filled out the application for membership and left but not before giving us this." Stepping back she handed Rafe the brochure. "Isn't it lovely?! Look at those rooms! He's given us his weekend reservations there. See he was going to get married but his fiance' backed out at the last minute. I know it's almost too good to be true but he decided to trade it for a year long membership. Rafe it's like fate."  
  
Rafe looked at the brochure, a worried look came acrossed his face. "I don't know. It seems rather odd. We start looking for places to elope and a stranger walks in with reservations to a secluded bed and breakfast."  
  
Alison shook her head. She was not going to let Rafe back out of this, it was a chance of a lifetime. "C'mon Rafe. That brochure states that it takes forever to get a reservation and here we have one. Can't we just go on fate?"  
  
Rafe opened up the brochure and raised a quizical brow. "Where does it say 'forever' in here?" Giving a little growl of frustration Alison snatched the brochure away from his and stepped away, a pout forming on her lips. "Please can we go? The room is booked and everything. We don't have to pay for it."  
  
A look of defeat came into Rafe's eyes as he saw the determination in Alison's own blue orbs. "We don't even know that guy."  
  
Smiling she picked up the clip board and handed it to Rafe. "All of his information is all there. You can go through the trouble of snooping around on him if you want but I think we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
Nodding Rafe knew a lost cause when he saw one. "Fine we'll go if it'll make you happy." With a squeel of delight Alison threw her arms around Rafe and gave him a quick hug before releasing him to run upstairs to pack.  
  
"Remember pack what you need for the weekend. The bathroom sink is not an option, I'm sure they have one there." He called to her before she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at Caleb's apartment Livvie was packing for her own honeymoon. She thought they were going to go to the villa to be married. As Caleb let himself quietly into the living room he heard Livvie humming the song he had made for Alison and it took all his control to supress the sneer that wanted to slide acrossed his lips. Livvie was going to get the surprise of her life and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be to happy about it. Tossing the bag on the couch he stalked into the bedroom.  
  
"Hello love." He said in his deep, husky voice, causing Livvie to gasp in surprise.  
  
"I didn't here you come in Caleb. I was just packing for the villa. I thought we could go there this weekend and get married. After all, it does hold some really nice memories for us."  
  
"And some really bad ones too." He told he coming up behind her and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"You don't want to get married at the villa? I thought you loved that place."  
  
Shaking his head Caleb pulled her hair back from her kneck and kissed her lightly on her creamy white throat. "No, not this time. I have something special in mind. A quant bed and breakfast in a secluded area where no one can bother us."  
  
Livvie turned in his arms and looked up at him, a curious glint in her eyes. "Caleb I never figured you for a bed and breakfast type. More of a villa or dark castle person."  
  
The castle would come later, Caleb had already made arrangements at his family home in Europe but Livvie would never set eyes on the stone building. Giving her a half smile he kissed her softly on the forehead. "No I thought this time we would do something different. Don't worry, you'll love it there."  
  
Stepping away from her he left her to her packing. Once back in the living room he poured himself a glass of wine and sipped the dark burgundy liquid. Everything was going according to plan. Soon him, Livvie, Rafe and the beautiful Alison would be at the same bed and breakfast with no one there to stop him from carrying out his plans.  
  
&&&&&  
  
The trip to the bed and breakfast was filled with talks of the wedding and conversations about the scenary. Alison had fell in love with the rustic looking atmosphere the moment she stepped out of the car and laid eyes on the bed and breakfast. "Oh my god Rafe, it's magnificent. Aren't you glad we came now?" Alison glanced at Rafe and caught a glimpse of his look of worry before he covered it up. Alison promised herself then and there that she would try her bed to calm his fears about the bed and breakfast. After all it was just a building with beds and trees, beautiful trees and exquisite beds nontheless but the place didn't hold a hint of malice to her.  
  
Walking beside Rafe as he carried their bags in Alison smiled. "You could have let me help you know." Shaking his head Rafe said, "No, this is the day before your wedding day. It's supposed to be perfect and hassle free. You supposed to be relaxed and carrying bags, in which you stuff almost everything you own, is a hassle that I would rather burden myself with."  
  
Shaking her head Alison rolled her eyes. "I did not pack everything thank you very much and you're just trying to score brownie points by carrying my bags. I hate to break it to you but we're not sharing the same bed tonight."  
  
Stopping abruptly Rafe almost dropped their bags. "What?" He mouth was pulled taunt and his eyes showed the shock he felt.  
  
"I just want the wedding to be perfect. There are plenty of people out there that wait for marriage. I think we could refrain from being with each other for one night."  
  
Rafe nodded his head grimly although he didn't agree with her what-so-ever. Ever since he had come back from hell she had been distant physically and he couldn't deny that it hurt to not be able to pull her close and make love to her. As the woman at the front desk showed them to their room and left them alone Alison sat on the bed.  
  
"Wow this bed is really soft. You should try it."  
  
Rafe bite back a scathing remark as he glanced at Alison as she bounced on the bed. It wasn't like him to be bitter but he couldn't help but notice the difference in her. Their relationship wasn't the same anymore and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. At first he thought it had been the whole going to hell thing but he had apologize for that left and right and had even promised to stop the war between him and Caleb but it didn't seem to be enough.  
  
As he unpacked their belongings he felt a sudden shift and looked around. Shrugging he marked it down as pre-wedding jitters and the fact that he hadn't had anything to eat all day.  
  
&&&&&  
  
At the very moment that Rafe was unpacking his and Alison's belongs Caleb walked his bride to be into their room, his hands over his eyes to keep her from seeing the glorious room infront of her. Lifting his hands he stepped away from Livvie. "Well what do you think?" He heard her gasp of pleasure and a smirk appeared briefly on his face. She had always been delighted with the shiney prettys things, much like a bird who constantly hordes things that are silver and gold.  
  
"Oh Caleb it's beautiful! You were so right to pick this place." Turning around she flung her arms around his kneck and proceeded to shower him with kisses. Gently pushing her away he cleared his throat. "We have plenty of time for that Olivia. How about we unpack first and then we can have a 'bite' to eat."  
  
A look of disappointment flashed in her eyes but she did not argue as she turned and walked to the bed to unpack her belongs. Stepping to the door Caleb turned the knob. "I'll be back in a moment. I have to check on some arrangements."  
  
Livvie turned to plead with him to stay but when she looked at the door he was already gone. Shrugging she went back to her unpacking, the song that Caleb had sang for her just the night before playing through her mind.  
  
End of Chapter Nine.  
  
I know this chapter didn't go like the story either but I'm putting everything in my own words and my own so that my fanfiction with flow better. The last episode of PC just left me hanging.. I was sitting there like 5 minutes after it ended it complete shock like.. "WHAT THE..? Wait a minute people you can't end it like that!" ~sigh~ Oh well.. their the head honchos so I guess they can end it any way they please.  
  
Cherry Jade: Alison and Rafe getting married. hmmmm let me see.. I'm not tellin hehehe  
  
Bethany2: Thanks.. I do agree that negative posts are good to have but she/he started talking about everyone elses opinion about the story and I think that is very rude. But that's only my opinion. and then to talk about another writer in my review.. she doesn't want to name names? Please.. I know there are plenty of more talented writers out there but I don't go on someone elses review and say.. you stink but so an so is better..  
  
stephie1974: No problem.. it's a kewl group, thanks for inviting me and thanks for the review.  
  
kaguelfan4ever: Thanks for the review and about the baby.. It's my first one so I'm really nervous and a lil scared. 


	10. A secret yet to be unrevealed

Chapter Ten  
  
Rafe paused in unpacking the cloths, an idea had just struck him. He go and find Alison a bouquet of pink roses. Turning to her he gave her a secretive smile as she folded her cloths. "I'll be right back." He told her before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Turning his back to her curious look he exited the room. When thoughts of pink roses in his head he turned the corner down the hall barely missing Caleb as he turned the corner down the other end. Caleb however stepped in his tracks trying to sense the slayer.  
  
"He just left, must be my lucky day." He said with a half smile as he let himself quietly in Alison and Rafe's suite. He watched in silence as Alison lent down and picked a small bag up off the floor. He held his breath as she unzipped the bag and pulled out the most prestine white lacy chemise. "It's beautiful." He said in a hoarse voice chocked with emotion. Alison gasped softly as she turned to find Caleb standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here. You're not supposed to be here Caleb. Tomorrow's my wedding day and Rafe isn't going to be happy to see you here."  
  
Caleb shook his head as he walked towards her. "I believe that is an understatement." He told her softly as he gently took the gown from her, laying it on the bed beside her. Alison stepped back as he stepped closer her, bringing her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"This is wrong and you know it." She told him softly as she felt herself begin to drown in his eyes.  
  
"Have I ever done anything right in your eyes?" He replied as he brought his hand to her cheek to caress her soft skin gently.  
  
Alison closed her eyes and tried to fight the emotions she was feeling. "Please stop." She said in a faint voice as she felt his lips brush her forehead.  
  
"I gave you something that night in the barn." He told her and smiled down at her as she opened her eyes to give him a questioning look.  
  
"What do you mean you gave me something." She was finding it hard to breath around him, her heart was pounding iratically and she was afraid that Rafe would come back any minute.  
  
He looked as if he was going to say something important, his eyes had taken on a serious glint but then he shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. Leaning forward, his lips a whisper away from her ear he said, "My heart."  
  
Alison closed her eyes and felt her heart constrict in some unknown emotion she had never felt before. This was stronger than love and passion, it went beyond the bouderies of carnal need. There was a sound at the door and Alison opened her eyes. Caleb was gone.  
  
She sat down on the bed just as Rafe opened the door carrying in a single red rose, a look of disappointment on his eyes. "I wanted to get you a bouquet of pink roses but all they had left was a single red rose. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Alison's mind was swimming with questions and a red rose was the last thing she wanted to see. Pasting on a pleased smile she stood up. "I think it's beautiful." She told him in a soft voice, relieved when the light came back in his eyes. How was she ever going to marry Rafe is Caleb continued to plague her?  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Back in the Morley room Livvie had finished packing not only her belongings but Caleb's also. "Where is he?" She whispered bitterly. He was acting strange of late and if she didn't know any better she would think something was up. "He wouldn't be planning anything bad during our wedding." She told herself with wavering confidence. Deciding that a nice, long bath would calm her nerves she walked to the bathroom and began to run the water. If Caleb showed up then he was more than welcome to join her. She kept a small smile on her lips as she poured scented water in to the swirling depths of the pool.  
  
In the front room of the suite Caleb opened the door and stopped in his tracks as he heard the water running. He smelled the scented water from where he stood in the doorway. It was going to be a long night and having to pretend to be interested in Olivia was wearing on his last nerve. "Only one more night." He told himself softly as he closed the door behind him and walked to the bathroom to gaze upon Livvie's naked form as she stepped into the water. He couldn't deny the fact that she was alluringly beautiful, he just didn't have the ache or need for her any longer and he was damned if he would let her rope him into marriage the next day.  
  
End of Chapter Ten:  
  
Short I know but it was more of a leading chapter up to the "fire works" I might just leave this chapter as the only one speaking of the day before the wedding. You know, next chapter maybe just move the day ahead.  
  
Lucy-Locke: Sorry about that Lucy.. I just felt that if someone is going to give me construtive critisism I think it's only right that I get to read what they write. That way I can learn from there writing what I'm doing wrong. ~grin~. I heard that Micheal Easton is on One Life To Live now.. I saw his first episode the other week. I would be nice if he went to GH but I highly doubt that soap wants to be riddled with vampires and science fiction things. PC was the best thing since Dark Shadows and I think they made a mistake by taking it off. If it wasn't appealing to the daytime viewers then they should have thought about Prime time viewing on Soap Net.. people never try to look at something in more than one way now a days.  
  
Tamara2: heh thanks for the "lengthy" review.. no for real.. it put a smile on my face. I agree about writing the way we want to and that if anyone has something negative to say that's fine.. it's there opinion and not everyone elses. Now about the moving to Europe and Ali being pregnant.. Yes it is Caleb's plan to move there with her and she is Pregnant but will she go willingly and will there be something stronger than Rafe to keep her away from Caleb? ~evil grin~  
  
Cherry Jade Thanks about the congrats.. we're doing fine. I'm realizing what I can and cannot eat. ~sigh~.. Thanks for the review.. can't say if they'll end up together but you all know that I love the relationship between the two. Kind of like a star crossed lovers thing.  
  
aribeth: I'm slipping the pregnancy in here.. thought it would be unique but it's not going to come out until later.. ~smile~  
  
kaguelfan4ever: thanks for the review. The name of the yahoo group is oppositesattract_pc 


	11. Choices to be made and hearts to be brok...

Chapter Eleven  
  
Caleb watched Livvie quietly as she lounged in the tub, oblivious to his presence. Turning away silently he walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes he thought about the next day. 'How the hell am I going to pull this off?' He thought to himself as the sound of Livvie moving around in the bathroom seemed to come from farther and farther away. Before he knew it he was falling asleep and dreaming of the barn. It might have been Rafe and Alison's sacred place but no longer would she be able to go there and not think of him.  
  
In his heart and his mind he knew all the right words to say to win her but when he was faced with her beautiful blue eyes he was speechless. He also remembered how it hurt to see those same eyes looks at him with accusation. He had not meant to decieve her about the ring but he really didn't know who he could trust. The one woman he had searched for for centuries had betrayed him and now that love was gone. Rolling over in his sleep he clutched the cover beside him with his hand and made a small grunt of annoyance when Livvie laid down beside him. Even the sweet smell of her clean skin couldn't wake him from his dream. The dream really didn't have any form to it. It was mearly snatches of memories. The loss he felt when Olivia had died, the anger he had felt when Livvie had betrayed him and finally the peace he had found in Alison's arms.  
  
Livvie had made a wish that night, a wish she could never undo and while Alison had been relieved of her senses he had not. Caleb had known full well what he was doing and he knew that in order to be completely happy he would have to be with Alison. He knew she still felt something for Rafe but it was no where near as strong as what she had experienced with him in a few short hours. He knew this was going to be hard for her but he was willing to be there for her every step of the way to support her. He knew that he was making a very big gamble with not only his heart but hers. It was worth every minute of it though if he could have her for his own. He knew that he would find no rest in his eternal life if she wasn't beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alison looked out the window at the beautiful view of the mountains. 'I wonder where he is.' She mused silently to herself as rain trickled down the window. Caleb had to be somewhere in the lodge but where exactly. Glancing over her shoulder she looked at Rafe as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower before bed. It was still early and normally she would have been happy to stay up all night talking about the day ahead but she just couldn't bring herself to start a conversation with him. Rafe was the man she was to marry the next day and she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. His eyes were no longer dark enough, his hair to light and his voice too sweet. He had changed while he had been away and even while the fued between him and the vampires had raged on but she knew in the long run it was she who had changed the most.  
  
She was no longer the sweet and innocent Alison Barrington. Everyone had changed the past few years. Jamal who was once her boyfriend and one of her best friends was now a vampire. She had found that Jack, the one who had been Livvie's lover had begun to have feelings for Alison herself and then Tess had shown up who infact was the softer side of Livvie. 'Poor Jack, will he ever find someone.' Even Reese had picked Ricky over good guy Jack. Livvie had been the one to make one of the most drastic changes of all of them. First sweet and caring bestfriend then vengeful vampiric enemy. Alison shook her head as her eyes began to tear up as she remember all the changes and hardships everyone had to endure.  
  
There wasn't a single person who wasn't touched in someway by the paranoral events that had plagued Port Charles. 'I wonder while it hasn't been covered by the news yet. As much trouble as our little town has gone through it should be condemned.' She thought to herself and held back a bitter laugh. She wasn't sure she wanted to make the journey back to that small town after the wedding. Her and Rafe had been on their way out of town when Caleb had arrived with his song that had grated on Rafe's nerves. 'Maybe we should have kept going.' She thought to herself and shook her head. It was selfish of her to think that and she knew it. Her life had been so perfect when Rafe had appeared back in her life. He had been gone, lost forever and then they were given another chance.  
  
She owed him her life, he had been there for her so many times and how had she repaid him? She had tried to kill him and then slept with his worse enemy. Suddenly the room seemed to be closing in on her. Walking to the closet she grabbed her coat. As she put her jacket on she slipped out of the room quietly, careful not to alert Rafe. She knew that if she told him she was going to take a walk he would want to go with her. Making her way dow the hall and to the door at the end she exited the lodge. Lifint her face to the sky she sighed as the rain began to cascade down her face. It was cool and refreshing on her hot skin. Walking a little ways down the path from the lodge she found a garden bench. She knew she would probably catch cold if she stayed out to long but she had to get some air.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Caleb awoke to the sound of a door closing somewhere in the building. Looking around he found Livvie asleep beside him curled up away from him. 'And so it should be.' He thought to him, it would be good for her to get used to the fact that he wouldn't be laying beside her any longer. Getting up from the bed he was careful not to wake her. He looked out the window and saw that it had begun to drissle rain. Exiting the room his thoughts went straight to Alison who was probably sleeping peacefully beside Rafe. The thought of the slayers arms around her made his blood boil.  
  
"What I need is a little fresh air." He thought to himself as he made his way to the exit. The night air was cool and invigorating. Images of his dream came back to him and he shook his head. "Best not to think about her right now." He told himself firmly. He needed to clear his mind so that he could formulate a plan in the short amount of time he had before the wedding. Making his way down the path from the lodge she stopped shortly as he came upon a clearing and saw Alison with her head bent down.  
  
'Is she crying?' He thought to himself as he stepped forward. Coming up beside her he dropped to his knees and took her hand. "Alison?" He asked as he tilted her face up. The tears that glistned in her eyes tore at his heart. "Why are you crying?" He asked, concern showing in not only his eyes but his voice. He was bewildered as she shook her head and pulled away from him to stand up.  
  
"Don't you know?" She fired back at him in an angered voice taking him by surprise. "No, why don't you fill me in." He said as he sat down on the bench and watched as she paced in the drizzle of rain. Turning around she looked down at him and he saw the despair in her eyes. "You have made me feel things that I have never felt before and that has put me in the place I never thought I would be. I find myself at a cross roads and I'm lost, I don't know what to do Caleb."  
  
Turning away she ran a hand through her hair and he watched as her shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat. This was not how he wanted her to feel. Standing him he took hold of her shoulders and turned her about. "Follow your heart Alison. That's all you have to do." Releasing one shoulder he caressed her cheek gently as his head dipped down towards hers. His eyes closed as their lips met in a soft embrace. There wasn't the firey passion from the night in the barn between them at that moment. It was more of a gentle meeting of the souls. He felt her begin to shake and pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her.  
  
Lifting his face from hers he rested his chin on her forhead as he heard her sobbing softly against his jacket. How he wished that he could erase the pain she was going though. There wasn't any way to prevent it, this was something she was going to have to go through. As her sobs began to subside he stepped away and looked down at her. "I'm asking to you make a choice Alison but I'm not telling you who to choose. Like I said before, follow your heart." He watched as she closed her eyes and nodded her head. He wasn't going to give into theatrics if he didn't have to when it came to stopping Rafe and Alison's wedding. If he could get her to break it off so be it. He stepped back as turned away from him and walked up the path back to the lodge. "Follow your heart my love." He said softly as she disappeared inside.  
  
End of Chapter Eleven.  
  
I know it's been a while but I had to deal with the Christmas rush as work and with the first few months of my pregnancy I was feeling a little icky. I'm so excited that they have brought PC to SoapNet.. It's so awesome to watch it from "almost" the beginning. I just can't wait till Caleb shows up. ~sigh~. Well R&R please. 


	12. Things change and choices still to be ma...

Chapter Twelve  
  
Caleb stood in the middle of the garden as the rain began to grow heavier. He closed his eyes as he felt Alison's anguish through the brick walls of the lodge. It was as if someone was trying to rip out his heart that he had thought dead for so long. He didn't care if the rain ruined his jacket or if the sky came crashing down. There wasn't any point in fancy clothes or beautiful skies if she wasn't going to be in his life. Opening his eyes he made his way back to the lodge dreading the rest of the night with Livvie every step of the way. What if she was awake now? She would surely be full of questions and accusations. He knew he should pick a rose from the garden to give to her with some half hearted excuse but he was tired of excuses and lies. She had become a thorn in his side and it was about time that that thorn was removed and there was only one way to remove that thorn. "Tess." He said softly as he opened the door. Sure the other side of Livvie had succumbed to his dark allure before she had given up the fight but if he could erase whatever feelings she felt for him it would make breaking things off with Livvie a lot easier.  
  
She was a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to have her but only if he removed that one part of her that drove her to vengence. "You've been a bad girl Livvie and it's time that you changed for the better." He told the door to their room in a soft voice, a half smile playing on his lips. As he entered the room quietly he was relieved to see that she was still asleep. This was going to make what he had to do a lot easier. Walking to the bed. With steady hands he pulled the cover away from her lith form and looked down at the sleeping unsuspecting woman. She moaned softly and rolled over on to her back as Caleb began to chant soft words that only the ancients knew. It wasn't black magic persay, simply helping the cosmos as Lucy liked to call them along. Livvie's body began to radiate a soft glow and in front of his very eyes her black negligee changed to a prestine white chemise similar to Alison's.  
  
Gasping for air Caleb stumbled back. The change was permanent this time, there was not goin back for Livvie this time. No more tricks, no more lies. She would answer to Livvie and she would be the same Livvie that had befriended Alison years before. All memories of him and the love that they shared were gone, erased from her mind. It was time for Livvie Locke to have a clean slate. Picking her up in his arms he vanished into thin air. He wasn't even mildly surprised to realize that the woman in his arms didn't stir any emotion in him. He knew what she could be like and he knew that a love like they had shared was destructive. Reappearing in Jack Ramsey's living room he laid the sleeping Livvie on Jack's couch. Ofcourse the boy wonder would have millions of questions but the wish that Livvie had made only a week before would take care of all the young man's worries. Caleb knew that Jack was still in love with the Livvie, decietful or not. Placing a kiss on two fingers he reached down and lightly touch her forehead. "Our time is over." He said softly before disappearing once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alison walked into her room to find Rafe sitting at the table, staring out the window. "Something has changed tonight." He said matter of factly causing Alison to stop in her tracks. 'Does he know?' She questioned silently as she forced her legs to carry her the rest of the way into the room. "Changed? How so?" She asked as she sat down on the end of the bed not daring to look him in the face. "There's been a shift and I'm not sure what has happened but for some reason it feels as if it's for the better." His statement left her speachless. 'For the better? Surely my conversation with Caleb isn't what he's talking about.' Turning to face him she found him smiling in her direction. "All is well and we're going to be married tomorrow." The happiness in his voice was like a stab in te heart. How could she put him through all of this?  
  
Staning up she turned her back and dressed for bed. She stiffened slightly as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked as he studied the back of her corn silk hair. Shaking her head she forced a small laugh. "Nothing, just prewedding jitters I guess. I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." Releasing her he stepped back and turned away, disappointment showing in his eyes. "So are you really going to do the whole no intimacy before the wedding night thing." Alison had to supress her sigh of relief. Pasting a mischevious smile on her face she turned around. "But ofcourse. You get to sleep on the couch while I.. get this big beautiful bed to myself." In her white chemise she slipped under the covers and settled into the middle of the bed, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Rafe laughed and shook his head. "You're the boss." He said as he moved to the couch. As he fluffed his pillow Alison turned away from him and closed her eyes. It was his right to sleep in the same bed as her she knew but she didn't want him or even Caleb near her at the moment. If she was going to have to make a choice she was going to have to do some serious soul searching. If someone had stopped her on the street a year ago and asked her who she would choose she would have said Rafe hands down but she wasn't so sure any more. Her previous thoughts of Rafe's heroics to safe her life came back to her. Caleb had saved her life also she couldn't forget that. While Rafe had been off fighting with Joshua and Livvie was out hunting it had only been her and a mortal Caleb Morley all alone. Just the image of his face brought an ache to her chest. 'I'm in love with two men. How can that possibly be?' She wanted to scream outloud and ask God why this had to happen to her.  
  
She had been given the most precious gift when Rafe was sent back to be with her but that had been before Caleb's return and Rafe's renewed slayer ways. While Rafe had been fighting the good fight he had put her aside. He had given it up in the end but Alison knew that it would never be over for him. 'There will always be a battle to fight. How can I live like that?' She felt her body grow heavy as sleep began to wash over her like a slow tide. Caleb's voice came back to her from the shadows in her mind, 'Follow your heart.' But what could she do when her heart was torn in two?  
  
End of Chapter Twelve. Well, the Livvie problem is solved..now to get Rafe out of the way. Sorry I just could leave Jack all girless and stuff.. he's just to cute to be alone and they do make a stunning couple don't you think? R&R pweety pweet pweeese.. I know my two newest chapters are probably riddled with typose but heh to err is human right?.  
  
kaguelfan4ever: heh. thanks.. I thought the movie was a nice touch. Serves her right though doesn't it? I can't wait till Tainted Love either.  
  
xXcrimsonXtearsXx: I can't wait to see what Rafe will do either.. heh.. I have to write it first though. ~scratches brain~ think think think.. hmmm.. Will is graciously step aside or will he fight be big bad Caleb for his lady love?.. ~grin~ Oh everything is fine with me and the baby. Not as tired as I used to be.. heart burns a killer though.  
  
Cherry Jade: I missed you to girl! But ~sigh~ I didn't have time to squeeze in a chapter but now that the Holiday rush is over with my job should be a little easier ~crosses fingers~ I don't know what the baby is yet. The little bugger was sitting on it's tail when I had my last ultrasound.. modest it is it is..  
  
aribeth: I'm glad you like my story.. hmmm a sequel.. ~scratches brain again~ yeah.. I like it.. what danger could I put those three in.. that is if they are a couple at the end of this story.. If not I'll still make a spin off where they're together but will the trials and tribulations of being the wife of a vampire be to much for poor wittle Alison.. ~evil grin~ 


	13. Sudden nerves or something else?

Chapter 13  
  
Alison woke up to the sunlight playing on her face. Stretching as her eyes came open she looked at the clock beside the bed. It was 9 am, in eight more hours she would be married to Rafe. This thought should have brough her great happiness but it did not. Looking towards the couch she found it empty. 'He must be off preparing.' She thought to herself as she threw the covers off her. Walking to the bathroom she comtemplated her reflection in the mirror. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, why do I feel so." She couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't find the words that could accurately express how she was feeling. She went through the ritual of brushing her hair and teeth. The happy twinkle was gone from her eyes and the smile from her lips. She knew she had to make a decision and make it quick.  
  
Back in his room Caleb stood in the large shower, the three showerheads cascading water down his lith form. With his eyes closed he leaned his head against the wall of the shower and picture Alison has she prepared for her wedding. She would make such a beautiful bride, his bride if he had anything to do with it. Finishing up his shower he turned the water off and allowed the water droplets to trickle down his body. He didn't know how much he missed having a shower until he was condemed to hell. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a plush dark red towel from a near by hook and wrapped it around his body. He almost laughed as he thought about Rafe, the unsuspecting bridegroom was probably making his romantic preperations for the big event. A part of Caleb felt sorry for the Slayer, after all Rafe thought that Alison was totally devoted to him but he had no idea.  
  
As Alison was finishings the little bit of makeup she had decided to put on she felt and uneasiness in her stomach. The day before she had thought it had been her nerves and yet she wasn't nervous. Running to the toilet she dropped to her knees as a wave of nausea came over her. She heard the bedroom door open as Rafe entered the room and called out her name. On her knees she shuffled to the door and closing it locked him out. "I'm in the bathroom, I'm not feeling so well this morning." She called out as the wave hit her once more. Standing outside the bathroom door Rafe raised a brow as he heard her begin to get sick. Shaking his head he went over to the bed and sat down. The day was not going according to plan. He had wanted to wake up beside Alison and make love to her while the sunlight played on her face. When he had woke up she had been curled into a protective ball and he couldn't bring himself to wake her.  
  
He had tried to get in touch with all of their friends to invite them to the wedding as a surprise for Alison but he could not reach any of them over the phone, not even Lucy and Ian. He was starting to get worried that something was going on in Port Charles while they were away. He heard the toilet flush and shortly after the sound of running water came. Standing up he walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Are you ok angel?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. Her muffled yets came as a reply through the door. He stepped back as the bathroom door opened to reveal Alison, a cold compress held to her forehead with a danty hand. "Do you want to put the wedding on hold, we can do it tomorrow if your not feeling well."  
  
Alison looked up at his startled. It would be the perfect way out of getting married today and she knew it but the look on his face told her that it wouldn't be the best idea. He looked so worried and afraid. She knew that he didn't want to put off their marriage any longer. Shaking her head she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "Let's see how I feel in a couple of hours before we make any decisions." She told him as she looked on the window. There was a knock on the door and Rafe walked acrossed the room to answer it. It was room service bringing their breakfast. The smell of the eggs and bacon almost drove her to her feet and to the bathroom once more but she held firm in the chair. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself and she closed her eyes, the cool fabric of the compress bringing a small amount of relief to her heated skin.  
  
The waiter left the food for them in the middle of the room and left after Rafe gave him a tip. Lifting the covers from the silver platers Rafe inhaled the aroma. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked looking up from the food to her face. "Maybe some toast and tea. I don't know if my stomach can handle any more." Placing a piece of toast on a place and pouring her a cup of tea he brought her miniscule breakfast to her and placed in on the table at her side. "Maybe that'll help to settle your stomach. Pre-wedding jitters?" He asked with a boyish smile and Alison felt the beginnings of a smile tug at her lips. "Something like that." She responded in a soft voice as shetook the piece of toast from the plate. They sat in silence while Rafe had his breakfast and she her toast and tea. Suprisingly the toast and tea did serve to calm her stomach but she still had the dilema of her pending wedding looming in front of her still.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Sorry it took me so long, I've been feeling under the weather and having to work. I found out last week that I may be having a girl. The doctor said that he couldn't find anyting that would make him a boy so.. that means a girl.. heh.. I get to buy cute little dresses and frilly socks.. it's gonna be great!.  
  
stephie1974: I'm sorry that it takes me a while to update but I'm sure you guys understand. I don't know if there are any Cali sites out there.. but you guys have got to check this out  
  
Cherry Jade: Hey girl, hope you've had a good New Year so far.. like I mentioned above I believe I'm having a wittle girl.. yeah! Heh I wonder who Alison will choose too.. ~evil grin~  
  
kaguelfan4ever: I had to change Livvie.. I miss the old Livvie too much, the one that actually got along with Lucy..  
  
buffygirl52789: Hey Erin, I'm glad you like it.. welcome to another Cali fan.. there's more of us out there than we think.. heh.. 


	14. Mischevious plan excuted, part 1 of Ch 1...

Chapter 14 (well a part of it)  
  
In the depths of Hell a deep chuckle was heard as an older gentleman looked through a mirror at the going ons at the lodge where the two couples planned their nuptials. The elder Morley had the perfect wedding gift for his son and his bride to be. Waving his hand in front of the mirror the glass returned to normal to take the appearance of an average, yet beautiful classic mahoganey mirror. The mirror vanished before his narrowed eyes and he smiled as he heard his master call his name.  
  
"Yes, it is done. When the girl sees the mirror it will be just like Alice through the looking glass all over again." Sadistic laughter came from everwhere as the prospect of three lost souls being claimed by the darker side came to mind. True love did not stand a chance when the dark forces were at work. "Soon an angel will lose his chance at every reclaiming his wings, a young bride's inner light will darken and the prodigal son will return." Caleb's father's eyes were alight with mischief as he thought his plan through.  
  
He knew his master was pleased with him, he could feel it in his blackened heart. It was a pity that Caleb had sent the little vixen Olivia away, it would have been so much fun to get to know her better once she was down there with them. Now the girl's soul had been washed clean and her past midguided deeds were forgiven but there had to be a little of the darkness still in her, after all, no matter how hard you scrub sometimes you can never get all the dirt off.  
  
End of part of Chapter 14. More will come, how soon I'm not sure. I'm having to write in spurts when the little one will allow. Had a beautiful baby girl named Autumn Rosemary on the 20th of May. Working on about 5 hours of sleep at night sigh. Well.. I'm off to think of more stuff. Thanks to all that have reviewed in the past and I am deeply sorry to leave you hanging. 


	15. Images can be deceiivng when the mirror ...

A CHANGE OF HEART AND SOUL CHAPTER 14 (PART TWO) DISCLAIMER IS FEATURED ON THE FIRST PAGE

Chapter 14 (Part Two)

After finishing his breakfast Rafe pushed the cart out into the hallway before goiing back in to check on Alison. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead Rafe inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "I'm going to check on the arrangements." He told her, his breath feather light on her cheek. Alison closed her eyes an silently nodded before turning her face from him to peer out the window. Straightening up Rafe turned from her and walked out of the room, casting a concerned look her way before closing the door behind him. Alison drug her gaze away from the window as a knock came at the door shortly after Rafe left. "He probably locked himsefl out and forgot his key." Alison said softly to herself, a small smile tugging at her lips as she opened the door to reveal on of the bel hops. "Can I help you?" Alison asked the young looking man, a hing of wariness in her voice. "I have a delivery for a Ms. Alison Barrington." Alison quirked a crious brow as she stepped aside to allow him entrance into the room.

"Who is it from?" Alison question the young man as he pushed a metal hand dolly into the room that contained a large flat object wrapped in brown packing material. The guy shrugged his shoulders in answer to her question. "It only has the to part of the packing label filled out not the from. Where should I put it?" Alison directed him towards the wall next to the window. "Just lean it up against the wall there." She told him, her curiosity piqued. Walking to her purse she pulled out a 20 dollar bill and held it out to him once he had lent the package carefully up against the wall. Turning towards her he spied the money in the hand she extended towards him. Shaking his head he gave her a small smile and replied, "It's already been taken care of." As quickly as he came he left, leaving Alison alone in the room to stare at the mysterious brown parcel. The beat of her heart quickened as she walked towards it. Reaching out she touched the papered object, her breath halting in her throat. Dropping her hand to her side she wondered if she sould wait for Rafe to return before opening it but the curiousity was too strong. Reaching up she grabbed a piece of the paper and ripped it tow reveal her own reflection.

"It's a mirror!" She exclaimer, her own voice in the silent room starteling her. With a nervous laugh she looked around the room before turning her gaze back to the half revealed mirror. With shaking hands she unwrapped the mirror and stepped back to get a better look at it. Taped to the dark mahoganey frame was a white card. Removing the card she read the small note a frown furrowing forming on her lips. 'It's a poem.' She thought to herself as she reread what was written on the card. Clearing her through she read the contents outloud.

"Through time and space can true love remain."

"Even though the test of time brings joy and pain."

"In the blink of an eye the heart can change."

"And a new story unfolds with the turn of a page."

Suddenly a flash of light so bright it temporarely blended her came from the mirror causing her to cover her face. As the brightness of the light receaded Alison slowly dropped her hand from her face. A small gasp past through her parted lips as she looked at the mirror. Her reflection no longer appeared in the glass, in it's place was the image of a castle nestled deep in the mountains it's turrets reaching high as if to touch the clouds that floated about it in the sky. Taking a cautious step forward Alison reached out and touched the glass only to pull her hand back quickly as the surface of the mirror rippled like water. Alison stared in wide eyed wonder as the sound of music seemed to come from the mirror, the sound of it eerily beautiful. As if in a trance Alison stepped closer to the image of the castle, her hand once again reaching forward. Once more a flash of light came but when it receaded this time Alison was no longer in front of the mirror.

Caleb was stepping out of the shower as he felt something shift in time. Using his powers he sought out the cause of the disturbance, a puzzled look marring his handsome face. "Alison." He stated softly as he ran to his room to quickly dress. The instand he was dressed he closed his eyes and pulled his power to him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in Alison's room. He searched every room and the terrace but could not find her. He didn't need to use his powers to know that she was no longer at the lodge. Coming back into the room Caleb glanced around and saw the mirror it's brown packing paper carelessly discarded around it. Stepping up to the mirror he looked down finding a card on the floor at his feet. Picking it up he read the writing as he heard the door to the suite open in close. "Alison?" Caleb didn't bother to turn around at the sound of Rafe's voice. Rafe stopped dead in his tracks as he came upon Caleb standing infront the mirror. "Caleb? What the hell are you doinghere?! Where's Alison?" Glancing behind him Caleb looked at Rafe, "I was just asking myself that same question." He told him, his voice flat and emotionless.

Rafe was at Caleb's side in an instant slamming him up against the wall. "What have you don't with her? If you've hurt her I swear I'll destroy!" Caleb shook his head and bracing his hands against Rafe's chest pushed him away. "I haven't done anything to her." He stated darkly. "I came here to look for her and found that mirrr and this card laying on the ground." Rafe turned his gaze to the mirror then back to the card in Caleb's hand. "Where the hell did the mirror come from? Is this your doing?" Caleb was beginning to tire of Rafe's questions. Snearing he gestured towards the mirror. "If I did this do you think I'd be standing here looking at it?" Dispite himself Rafe believed him, if Caleb had taken Alison he wouldn't be there in the room. "What does the card say?" Rafe didn't give Caleb a chance to answer him before snatcing the card out of his grasp. "It's a poem." Rafe said outloud after reading the card to himself. "Gee Rafe I didn't know you could read?" Caleb's attempt at sarcastic humor seemed to go unnoticed for Rafe was looking from the card to the mirror a look of concentration on his face. "It may not just be a poem, may be it's an incantation of some sort. If Alsion read it out loud maybe something happened with the mirror."

Rafe knew that there was something terribly wrong with the mirror, he could feel it in his soul. Rafe began to say the poem out loud but stopped as Caleb grabbed him by the arm. Turning a dark look towards Caleb Rafe narrowed his eyes. "Why did you stop me?" Caleb wasn't sure exactly why he stopped Rafe he just had a feeling that if the poem was read out loud the something bad was going to happen. "I just think that may be we should investigate the mirror a little bit more before we fly of the handle and chant some incatation." Shrugging Caleb's hand off Rafe turned away from the mirror. "If Alison read this outloud and then disappeared then to get to her I would have to read the poem outloud also." Crossing his arms infront of his chest Caleb shook his head. "Before playing the heroic knight in shining armor I think you should think things through. What if you don't go to the same place Alison went to or what if you do and can't find your way back? Do you ever stop to think about things before you act or is it just natural to go in guns a blazing and never comtemplating the consequences?" A muscle in Rafe's jaw seemed to twitch as he took in Calebs words.

"You're right, as much as I hate to say it. It's just that when it comes to Alison I can't think I just act." Even though Caleb himself loathed to admit it he could sypathize with Rafe. He would have probably read the card outloud himself if Rafe hadn't have entered the room at the exact moment he found it. "What say you to a temporary truce until we find out more about this mirror." Caleb said gesturing towards the mirror. Following his gaze to the mirror Rafe nodded. "It seems that this mirror has been made by the the powers of the dark arts and if anyone should know about the dark arts it would be you vampire." Caleb stifled a laugh as Rafe turned back towards him. "Why slayer was that a compliment?" Shaking his head Rafe moved towards the mirror not bothering to answer Calebs question. The only thing on his mind at the moment was Alison, he had to find a way to save her and be able to return from where ever it was she had disappeared to in one piece.

END OF CHAPTER 14 PART TWO… Well it's taken me forever to update I know. It's just that with the new baby and work being hectic these past few months I haven't had a chance to watch Port Charles on SoapNet or add anything to my fanfiction. I thank anyone who is still willing to read this story.. I'll try to update when I can, I don't really mean to leave anyone hanging for so long I have a few other fanfictions that I'm trying to add to. As always any comments and feedback are welcomed. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years.


End file.
